Baby Terrorist
by xLadySlytherinx
Summary: A set of one-shots intertwined following Miyagi and Shinobu's journey to adopting their own child! Rated M for language!
1. You Want to What!

Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading the first of my Baby Junjou Series- This being the first of Baby Terrorist x, It is centered around Miyagi and Shinobu adopting a child!

I love Shinobu and Miyagi so much! I hope you all like them! :) I will do my best to update on the pace I've set for myself :D

Love xXGeneralJessMarianXx

* * *

Miyagi frowned as his young lover skipped his evening meal once again, they had recently had a fight but Miyagi refused to apologize this time. It had all started when Shinobu and Miyagi babysat for Hiroki and Nowaki giving the strained parents a little break. At first Miyagi hadn't thought anything of it and was truly stunned when his lover had announced his want of a child of their own over dinner that night. They of course had argued over the subject Miyagi stating that they were both too busy to care for a child, Shinobu had countered with the fact that he graduated in less than a year and would be working from home so there was no reason he couldn't be there for their little one.

One thing had led to another and soon they were shouting at one another, Miyagi stormed off in a fit of rage and it's been a week with as little as ten words passed between the couple. The older Professor knew that he was right, and besides they didn't need some little brat running around constantly seeking attention and messing the place up. No, Miyagi liked things just the way they were and if Shinobu didn't well that was something he'd deal with at a later date.

* * *

Shinobu watched, frowning, as his older and much taller lover once again retired for the night without even speaking a word to him. Damn that Miyagi, all he wanted was to start a family with the older man and he couldn't even give him that! How could he be sure that Miyagi loved him when he was so against them loving a child together, shaking his head he returned to his studies pushing all thoughts of children out of his mind.

Dammit! Miyagi cursed as he sat up, he couldn't sleep without the damn brat now, all this over a stupid fight. The Literature Professor felt his anger level rising as he threw his legs over the side of the bed, quickly getting to his feet; three quick strides placed him in the doorway of their bedroom slightly depressed as his anger had quickly been deflated. Shinobu was passed out on the couch covered by several open books an arm thrown over his eyes, Miyagi smiled softly as he closed the young student's textbooks, he was reaching to close a magazine when the title of the article caught his attention. The Professor's eyes grew in size as he realized it wasn't a magazine but a portfolio of young children.

Walking over to his chair Miyagi fell back in shock, these children they were so beautiful, and though he hated to admit it he could picture a family outing, with his dear Shinobu and their small child all smiles. Miyagi snapped the folder shut and quickly got to his feet, he would think of this tomorrow but for now he had to move his lover back to their bed and finally get some sleep.

The graying Professor couldn't help but smile as his college aged lover clung to his back still sleeping soundly as he curled slightly against Miyagi almost like a kitten. Miyagi was just about to drift off into dreams of his own family when it dawned on him, shooting up in his bed once more he stared at the sleeping Shinobu his own eyes wide with shock. That damn Terrorist had won again.

* * *

Clicky on the Review button and I shall give you cookies and other goodies...xD


	2. Are We Ready?

Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading the first of my Baby Junjou Series- This being the second of Baby Terrorist x, It is centered around Miyagi and Shinobu adopting a child!

I love Shinobu and Miyagi so much! I hope you all like them! :) I will do my best to update on the pace I've set for myself :D

Love xXGeneralJessMarianXx

* * *

Miyagi smirked as Shinobu glanced around the third apartment they had seen that morning. Shinobu looked at the master bedroom; it wasn't anything like their bedroom at home. Shinobu knew it

appeared that he was acting like a spoiled brat but every property they had viewed that day had seemed like a place to live not a home. They were adopting a young child for goodness sakes. Shinobu was startled out of his thoughts when a larger hand wrapped around his own tugging him towards the entrance of the apartment. Miyagi threw a half hearted thank you to the real-estate agent as he and his young lover exited the apartment.

"Hey old man! What was with dragging me out of there like that, what if I had wanted to make an offer" Shinobu cried as the elevator's doors slid shut blocking out the confused agent in the hallway.

Shinobu was about to yell for a second time when his cries were silenced by Miyagi claiming his lips in a long kiss, the graduate student sighed in the back of his mind as a strong arm wrapped around his waist holding him firmly against the older Professor. Honestly Miyagi needed to learn to convey his feelings outside of bodily actions, forcing himself to pull back Shinobu smiled up at the taller man pushing the hair out the Literature Professor's eyes inwardly smirking when the dark haired man buried his face into the side of his neck inhaling sharply almost trying to merge himself with his younger lover.

* * *

Miyagi smirked as Shinobu laid his head on the man's chest; something seemed off with the young college student as he clung to the older man trembling slightly. Shinobu sat up suddenly hugging his knees to his chest staring at their bedroom wall a somber feel to him.

"Hey, brat what's the matter with you" Miyagi exclaimed watched as Shinobu slipped into Miyagi's discarded work shirt before lying on his side clinging to his pillow.

"Are we ready to bring a child into our home" Shinobu whispered not surprised when Miyagi shot up in their bed as if he had just broken up with him.

"You're kidding Shinobu the adoption is going to be final in close to four months and you're worried about such things now!" Miyagi cried shocked that his lover had even think such a thing.

"I hate all those places, none of them are home! This is the only place that feels like home, I don't want to move, I wish we could just expand" Shinobu muttered closing his eyes with the intention of falling asleep. The young student was startled when a large arm wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to a rock hard chest that seemed to be trembling slightly.

"Just think of it this way, I'm the one who is in trouble we're going to be adding another Terrorist to this house hold; the most you should worry about is scarring the child with your cooking"

Shinobu glared at the wall as a smirking Miyagi drifted off to a peace filled sleep.

* * *

I hope you all liked the next chapter! Click on Review and get loves from me! yay!


	3. The Lovely Couple

Hiya everyone! I've got lots of followers! and reviews which makes Cross at least quiet so he doesn't destroy my kitchen looking for wine, for a while, *sighs* ANYWAYS!

Here is chapter 3 of my Baby Terrorist Series, I hope you like it. . . I wasn't to sure when I had finished it but this was what came out of the ole' noggin!

Only Eight more chapter to go. . . The First Meeting is next 3, in which Miyagi and Shinobu meet their daughter for the first time xD!

Lots of Love- Jess Marian 3

* * *

Hiroki sighed his impatience growing by the second as Miyagi fiddled with his tie for the third time in less than five minutes. The newly promoted Literature Professor smirked as his long time Sensei and friend resumed his pacing, to say that Yo Miyagi was nervous would be the understatement of the year. The carefree man Hiroki had worked for all those years was light years away at the moment, he looked pale and shaken as if he was going to faint at any moment.

"What if he doesn't come, what if the car broke down, Oh dear God they are stuck on the side of the road we have to go get them?" Miyagi had his hand on the door when he felt a book slap him in the back of the head.

"BAKA! They aren't going to be late now sit down before I kill you" Hiroki cried his temper exploding all over the nervous groom. Hiroki watched as Miyagi collapsed into the nearest chair his eyes fixed on the floor. The silence in the room was shattered as Aiko Kusama burst into the room three steps ahead of her father Nowaki and a pale faced Shinobu.

"Here!" Akio giggled as she looked around the courthouse her brown eyes grew in size as they landed on Hiroki who let out an actually laugh as she ran over to him happy to see him.

Miyagi watched as his niece threw herself into the arms of her father laughing as he tossed her up into the air only to catch her safely his eyes never leaving her. The Literature Professor couldn't wait to be able to have his own family like Nowaki and Hiroki had for close to two years now. He couldn't believe how big Aiko was getting, he glanced up when Shinobu's hand came to rest on his shoulder smiling at his soon to be husband he quickly got to his feet in time for the Judge to enter the room.

"Would you all please come to the altar and we can get the ceremony started" the elderly Judge smiled at the nervous couple as they stood in front of him ready to pledge themselves to one another, for all of eternity.

" Wait!, Please don't start yet" Risako burst into the room her own eyes wide with fear and panic, she ran up to Shinobu quickly pulling him into a tight hug shocking all but the Judge. "I'm so sorry for being late please forgive me, I couldn't find a place to park" Risako pulled back from her baby brother smiling at his shocked face.

"Come now do you think I'd miss my baby brother's wedding" Shinobu promptly burst into tears not bothering to try and stop the waterfall pouring out his eyes as he clung to his older sister.

"You honestly want to go through with this" Hiroki whispered from his place beside Miyagi who turned to look at him.

"If I recall correctly Akihiko and I had to hold your hair while you vomited "Miyagi turned back to his ex-wife and his lover very satisfied as Hiroki turned a deep shade of red at the mention of his own wedding.

"I didn't think you were going to come" Shinobu whispered smiling at his older sister, when he parents had found out of his relationship with Miyagi they had immediately cut him off. Miyagi had never seen his lover so depressed but he had quickly come out of it when Miyagi had suggested that maybe he returned home.

"Sorry for interrupting your honor, please don't mind me" Risako bowed to the judge before slipping into a row of seats smiling.

"Well then, let us get the lovely couple married"

Shinobu smiled as Miyagi reached for his hand while the Judge welcomed all to the union of Yo Miyagi and Shinobu Takatsuki

* * *

Shinobu smiled as he watched his husband sleep, they had just returned to their apartment less than an hour ago, they had gone from their wedding to the reception hall, Shinobu was glad Miyagi had actually had some fun for once, the man could be so stiff sometimes. The Literature Professor had passed out across their bed shortly after they had returned home and Shinobu was taking this time to watch his husband sleep. Husband. It felt like second nature, smiling he rested his head on Miyagi's chest as he laid down to rest with the older man. Shinobu had woken up Shinobu Takatsuki and was now falling asleep Shinobu Miyagi. He couldn't remember ever being this happy.

* * *

Heyyy, Clicky on Review! Oh yeah since I plan to finish this rather quickly I was wondering what you all would like to see next! Baby Romantica or Baby Egoist! Could you all be dears and review telling me what you want to see...btw these are supposed to be short chapters, The were drabbles turned into a halfway chapter or another. Love you ALL!

Shout outs:

To All the People who faved this Series: **Miyuku-tan** Love you!

To The People of Reviewed: **Miyuku-tan **and **angel-feather-keeper** and** Miyayu **and **truckerhat52** Thank You! 3

To All The People who Alerted Me!: **steal-kix **and **himeoka tsuki **and **Junjou-Angel **and **The Artistic Dragon **and **SunnyGoesNorth** and **Miyayu**

I hope I left no one out :(

Thank You All so much! and also to **Laura-shi**, she is one of my best friends and always helps me through my writers block! Love You!**  
**

JunjouRomanticaFC


	4. First Encounters

Hey Guys! I know that this chapter is well over do :( But I promise I will be around more so I will get back on really good schedule

Jess-Marian

* * *

Miyagi inhaled sharply as he fiddled with his tie for the third time in less than ten minutes, when was noon going to get here already? He had barely gotten any sleep the previous night because of this whole charade. It was Miyagi and Shinobu's first meeting with their daughter, the two men had seen several pictures of her but their social worker had finally arranged a face to face meeting and the Literature Professor was a bundle of nerves.

"Hey old man, have you finally lost all your marbles?" Shinobu entered the foyer of their expanded apartment a smirk on his face and a sparkle in his grey-blue eyes. The younger husband of the Miyagi Household was wearing a pair of khaki slacks and a plain grey t-shirt. Miyagi envied the other man at the moment, this stressful situation didn't appear to get getting to him even in the slightest. These damn kids, don't they worry about anything? About First Impressions?

"Will you stop worrying about your appearance; the woman is going to see you're just a old panda and everything will be fine" Shinobu reassured the taller man as if he had been able to read his thoughts. The couple had been married for less than two months but to Miyagi it felt like it had been just yesterday they had pledged themselves to each other. Miyagi was startled out of his thoughts when two sure hands placed themselves on either side of his flushed face pulling him down into a blissful kiss.

Miyagi forced himself to pull away as the ring of their doorbell sounded throughout the home signaling that their daughter was finally here, Shinobu was the first to move towards the door, Miyagi was frozen in place as their bubbly social worker led a frightened two year old into their apartment. The young toddler had her strawberry blonde hair in two pigtails with feathered ties holding the hair in place. She was wearing a yellow shirt that had a cartoon panda on it and a white pair of shorts matching her white sneakers. Her blue eyes were wide with fear as Shinobu was introduced by their case worker.

"Leiko this is Shinobu and Miyagi, they want you to be a part of their family" Rin smiled as Leiko gave her a glare, "this woman is clearly an idiot" was written across the toddler's face causing Miyagi to fight back a laugh. The toddler stumbled past Shinobu who turned with the social worker to watch Leiko stumble towards Miyagi a determined look on her face.

Miyagi was forced to look when while Leiko was forced to tip her head back, black eyes met blue and the two appeared to be having a standoff when suddenly the younger of the two broke out into giggles and reached up as signaling she wanted to be picked up.

"Paapaa! Paapaa!" Leiko squealed as she was lifted to a new height, the fear was gone from her eyes as she tucked herself into the man's embrace exploring her new home with a bliss filled air about her.

Shinobu felt his heart swell as his old man and his daughter formed a special bond. Yo Miyagi was going to make a brilliant father.

* * *

"Hey, old man. . .I love you" Shinobu felt himself smiling as he wrapped his arms around his husband's neck from behind. Leiko had fallen asleep in Miyagi's arms so getting her to leave was rather simple but the social worker had been amazed at how fast the family had fell into place. Miyagi appeared to be a natural with her and that had shocked Shinobu the most.

". . .I love you too, terrorist" Miyagi smirked as Shinobu let out a snort before slipping past him pulling his grey shirt over his head clearly exhausted, following suit Miyagi felt less nervous and more excited. They were one step closer to bringing their daughter home for good.

* * *

So its looks like Baby Romantica is next in my Junjou Babies Series so be on the look out

Baby Terrorist- Midnight Worries is Chapter 5 Be on the look out for this as well

Lots of Love, Jess


End file.
